Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a retrieval tool. More particularly, embodiments relate to a retrieval tool with an actuating arm, which is configured to pivot over an object to secure the object in place.
Background
Disc golf has gained significant popularity, and continues to grow. During the game of disc golf, players attempt to throw a disc through a course to obtain various objectives. A disc golf course typically includes a number of obstacles, such as water hazards, trees, bushes, etc.
During play, a disc may land in these obstacles, wherein the disc may not be easily reachable by hand. Conventionally, if a player is unable to reach a disc, the player may have to abandon the disc, or be subject to unpleasantries, such as wading in water.
Current devices to retrieve objects and discs typically include a grasping arm, wherein a player is required to press a button to create pressure on the disc to secure the disc. However, these devices require the player to constantly and manually hold down a button to secure the disc in place. This procedure can be cumbersome while the player avoids the obstacles. Furthermore, the design of these conventional grasping devices allows a disc to slide out the front end of the grasping arm, which leads to undesirable results.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a retrieval tool with a pivoting arm that is configured to automatically rotate responsive to an object engaging with the retrieval tool.